Symphony of New World
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Symphony yang telah lama mati kini mengalun kembali sedikit demi sedikit meskipun ada kalanya nada false terdengar.../Sequel from Symphony of my heart/One Shoot/mind to RnR?


**"****_Symphony of My New World_****"  
Sequel from '****_Symphony of My Heart_****'**

**...**

**..**

**.**

"Naruto-kun?" aku berjalan-jalan disebuah taman yang mungkin bagi semua orang—didunia menganggapnya mimpi tapi bagiku nyata bersama dengan seseorang yang kusayang.  
"Iya? Apa Hime?" jawab Naruto tanpa menatap ku dan terus berjalan sambil menggandeng tanganku.  
"A-apa setelah ini kita akan dilahirkan kembali Naruto-kun?"  
"Hm yah itu pasti! Dan jika saat itu datang aku berharap kita bertemu lagi didunia sana dengan takdir yang berbeda hehe,"  
"Eeto~ apa dikehidupan selanjutnya kau akan tetap menjadi dirimu yang seperti ini Naruto-kun?" kini manik ametyhst ku mulai berkaca-kaca, membayangkan jika saja dikemudian hari saat kami bertemu segalanya tak seperti yang diharapkan. Namun tiba-tiba Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan langsung bersimpuh didepanku sembari memegang kedua tanganku.  
"Hime, aku berjanji aku akan tetap menjadi diriku yang selalu kau suka, dan meskipun di dunia yang baru ingatan akan dunia yang lama dan tempat ini akan hilang tapi hati kita tidak akan melupakan perasaan masing-masing. Dan jika dimasa mendatang otakmu tak mempercayaiku, cobalah mempercayai dengan hatimu Hime maka semuanya akan berakhir dengan indah," ujar Naruto panjang lebar dan disertai diriku yang langsung memeluk Naruto karena diriku sungguh senang dan bangga sudah mencintai seseorang seperti Naruto.  
"Arigatou Naruto-kun, akan ku kunci hatimu didalam hatiku sampai saatnya tiba," diriku lalu tersenyum dan disambut dengan usapan yang lembut di surai indigo ku.

.

..

...

* * *

**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

** Symphony of My New World © Takamura Uru**

_This is sequel from Symphony of my heart, thank you for your attention and review at my fict 'Symphony of My Heart'. This fict is requested by Gyuururu-kun, thanks for your review ^~_

Dalam fict ini di awal tadi adalah sudut pandang dari seorang Hinata sedangkan dalam cerita nanti lebih kepada sudut pandang ku, nah selamat membaca ^^d

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Typo bertebaran, alur membingungkan, dipaksakan, dan kecepetan, gaje,  
berantakan, OOC, jangan aneh kalau-kalau ada pemeran yang tiba-tiba perubahan  
sifatnya benar-benar ekstrim dari sifat aslinya, ada Hinata POV dan Normal POV  
jadi perhatikan baik-baik ya, dan juga warning standar lainnya (==)"

Summary : Symphony yang telah lama mati kini mengalun kembali sedikit demi sedikit  
meskipun ada kalanya nada false terdengar...

* * *

_Not like?_

_Don't read_

* * *

**_ "Symphony of My New World"_**

**The New World **

"Oeee...oeeeee..." suara tangisan bayi terdengar dari rumah kediaman Hyuuga. Ya saat ini ketua generasi ke-18 dari klan Hyuuga tengah berbahagia dengan kelahiran putri pertama mereka.  
"Selamat bayi anda perempuan nyonya," ujar seorang wanita yang kelihatan seperti seorang bidan.  
"Cantiknya, kita beri nama anak kita ini siapa Neiji?" ujar seorang wanita berambut coklat yang tampak kelelahan sembari mengambil anak itu dan merengkuhnya kedalam gendongannya.  
"Kupikir dia mengingatkanku dengan seseorang Tenten..." Neiji menatap anaknya dengan tatapan yang sedikit susah dimengerti.  
"Apa dia mirip...adikmu?" sedikit ada jeda dalam kalimat tanya wanita yang bernama Tenten itu.  
"Yah bahkan jika bisa dibilang anak ini mungkin reinkarnasi dia," dan itu sebenarnya memang kenyataannya anak itu adalah reinkarnasi dari adiknya yang tewas bertahun-tahun yang lalu hanya saja Nejii tidak mengetahuinya.  
"Bagaimana kalau anak ini kita beri nama seperti nama adikmu hm? Apa kau setuju Neiji"  
Neiji tampak berpikir dan air mukanya tampak tegang. Namun beberapa menit kemudian dia menatap lembut istrinya dan menjawab pertanyaan Tenten sebelumnya, "...Kupikir aku setuju anak ini kita beri nama Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata.."

Tenten kemudian tersenyum dan membisikkan sesuatu ke arah bayi yang baru saja ia lahirkan. Entah apa yang diucapkannya tapi itu mungkin membuat seulas senyuman tipis terbentuk dari bibir mungil sang bayi yang tampaknya mengerti.

**The Another New World **

Di dalam rumah kediaman Uzumaki di saat yang sama pula lahirlah seorang anak lelaki dari ketua klan Uzumaki yaitu Uzumaki Shion. Kenapa kalian bertanya sang perempuan yang menjadi ketua? Karena yang hanya boleh menjadi ketua hanya dari keturunan Uzumaki dan itu berarti bukan suami atau istri dari keturunan Uzumaki.

"Kakashi-san anak ini...malah mengingatkanku pada kakakku apa boleh aku memberi nama anak ini seperti nama kakakku?" tanya seorang Wanita yang tengah menggendong bayi yang memiliki mata berwarna safir sama seperti kakeknya.  
"Baiklah jika itu mau mu. Jadi anak ini bernama Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.." jawab lelaki yang bernama Kakashi itu yang kemudian tersenyum lembut ke arah istri dan anaknya.

**XXXX**

**::::::: Skip 15 Years Later :::::::**

_Sang piano usang yang rapuh  
Kini telah memasuki sebuah galeri musik yang baru  
sedikit demi sedikit piano lavender itu mulai dipoles sedemikian rupa  
Hingga piano ini bermetamorfosis menjadi sang primadona  
Tak lama dari itu setelah sekian lama terpuruk  
Piano ini dimainkan untuk pertama kalinya  
Sebuah Symphony pertama yang membuat alunan melodi merdu  
Menggugah jiwa sang piano yang tertidur  
Membuat sebuah pribadi dan jiwa yang baru  
Yang kemudian menjalin sebuah takdir yang tak terkira_

"Tou-san aku berangkat dulu," ucap seorang gadis cantik nan anggun dengan rambut indigo dan manik seindah _ametyhst_ sambil membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat.  
"Iya hati-hati dijalan dan kalau ada apa-apa kau minta tolong sama Naruto saja ya dan ajak dia setelah pulang sekolah nanti untuk datang kerumah,"  
"Baik tou-san."

Gadis dengan surai indigo itu berjalan perlahan menuju sekolahannya yaitu Konoha High School. Seperti biasa pastinya tak lama lagi ada seorang pemuda yang akan mengejar sang gadis indigo itu, dan yap lihatlah pemuda itu tengah berlari dari arah belakang Naruto dan tabrakan pun tak ter elakkan.

Brukkk

"I-itaii..Naruto-kun harusnya kau lebih hati-hati dalam berjalan," ringis gadis itu kepada pemuda tadi yang ternyata bernama Naruto.  
"Hehe gomen ne~ Hinata-chan, habisnya aku buru-buru untuk menyusulmu sih hehe," Naruto menunjukkan tampang tidak berdosa nya kepada Hinata dan disambut dengan sikutan yang agak keras dipinggang Naruto.  
"Huh kalau begitu besok kau tidak perlu menyusulku lagi wee~" ujar gadis indigo yang bernama Hinata itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

**XXXX**

Tap Tap Tap

Seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ tengah berjalan agak cepat atau lebih tepatnya berlari-lari kecil di sekitar koridor sekolah. Jam tangannya telah menujukkan pukul enam sore. Seharusnya Hinata atau nama dari gadis indigo itu, sudah pulang sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Tetapi ada urusan _OSIS_ yang harus ia kerjakan, berhubung Hinata adalah seorang sekretaris dari _OSIS_ sekolahnya. Tujuannya saat ini adalah ruang pembina _OSIS_. Tampak banyak map-map yang tengah dibawa oleh Hinata, dan karena kurang hati-hati Hinata pun terjatuh karena tersandung sesuatu.

Hinata menoleh keatas dan mendapati cengiran dari seorang pemuda pirang. Hinata mendegus kesal karena ulah pemuda pirang lah ia jadi jatuh seperti ini.

"Hehe gomen ne~ Hinata-chan aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan tas ku dan belum sempat ku ambil kau sudah melangkahinya lalu yah—kau tersandung hehe,"  
"Memang kau sengaja kan?! Aku tadi tidak melihatmu disitu? Apa kau juga sengaja menungguku untuk sengaja menyelakaiku huh?!" ujar Hinata sembari memberikan pertanyaan beruntun. Lalu Hinata mengepalkan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto, sengaja untuk menakut-nakutinya—dan itu berhasil.  
"Ti-tidak kok sumpah aku ha-hanya tidak sengaja," sahut Naruto dengan tampang memelas dan ucapan yang terbata-bata dikarenakan dia agak gugup ditambah ketakutan dengan Hinata sekarang ini.  
"Huh.." respon Hinata acuh tak acuh, dia lalu kembali membereskan map-map yang yang berserakan.  
"E-e ano..apa aku boleh membantu Hinata-chan?" cengir Naruto dengan lebar.  
"Tidak! Tidak us—" belum sempat Hinata melanjut kan perkataannya Naruto sudah mengambil 2/3 dari map-map tebalnya "Yah terserah dirimu lah,".

**XXXX**

gelapnya langit mendominasi suasana dan menambah kesan muram hari ini. memanglah matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat namun awan-awan hitam berarak beriringan menuju angin berhembus. Tampak dua orang remaja yang tengah berdiri di halte untuk menunggu bus. Unutk menghangatkan tubuh sesekali mereka mengusap-usapkan kedua tangan mereka masing-masing unutk menciptakan kehangatan tersendiri. Maklum hari ini adalah awal musim gugur, wajar saja jika udara mulai terasa dingin.

Terasa ada jarak pemisah diantara mereka berdua, padahal sebenarnya mereka hanya gengsi semata. Mereka satu sama lain saling mengerti dan peduli namun tak berani mengungkapkan. Sampai sang gadis _ametyhst_ itu mengeluarkan beberapa patah kata.

"Tou-san mengundangmu besok kerumah baka," ujar gadis itu berpura-pura acuh tanpa memandang Naruto sama sekali.  
"Hei siapa yang kau bilang baka huh?"  
"Ya dirimulah siapa lagi wee~" kini Hinata menjelurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek Naruto, namun reaksi Naruto sungguh tidak diduga. Naruto tersenyum manis dan membuat Hinata sedikit salah tingkah.  
"Hehe akhirnya kau mau melihatku juga Hinata-chan," senyum pemuda itu dengan manisnya dimata Hinata.  
"E-eh ta-tapi umm uhh a-aku...SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU MELIHATMU BAKA!" teriak gadis itu dengan muka merah padam, yah memang gadis ini sekarang tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya yang malu-malu.  
"Ya kau," tunjuk Naruto ke arah Hinata, dan sukses membuat Hinata blushing—lagi.  
"U-uh.." Hinata yang kesal karena takut ketahuan bila wajahnya memerah langsung bergegas melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan halte bus. Mungkin saat ini pilihan gadis itu adalah menghindar dari Naruto, namun sepertinya tebakan Hinata salah. Naruto tetap mengejarnya—seperti biasa.

**XXXX**

"Tadaima hh..." desah Hinata saat memasuki kediaman Hyuuga, dia tampak begitu lelah setelah perdebatan panjang dengan Naruto tadi setelah dia mencoba err—lari.  
"Okaeri Hinata-sama," ujar seorang yang tampak mengenakan seragam butler.  
"Hn tou-san dimana?"  
"Tuan berada di ruangan kerjanya Hinata-sama,"  
"Oh begitu hm terima kasih Yamato-san,"  
"Sama-sama Hinata-sama." Ujar sang pelayan yang bernama Yamato itu sembari membungkuk hormat dan lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata ditempat.

Hinata berjalan di kediaman Hyuuga yang besar itu dengan agak tergesa-gesa. Seperti ada suatu hal yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan ayahnya yaitu Hyuuga Neiji. Namun di tengah perjalanan tepatnya di depan kamar kakak perempuannya langkahnya terhenti. Ia mendengar percakapan kakaknya yang mungkin sedang berbicara dengan seseorang ditelefon.

**Hinata POV**

_"Hahaha yah aku tahu itu Temari,"_

"Oh yah kau sudah dengar itu, memang apa benar tentang mitos bahwa di usia 15 tahun dan di malam bulan purnama yang kedua itu kita akan dapat mengingat kembali masa-masa kita di dunia sebelumnya? Yah aku sih baca-baca aja gitu di sebuah blog,"

"Wah hahaha sayang sekali umurku sudah lewat 6 tahun yah dari mitos itu haha, tapi perasaan waktu itu aku gak ngerasa apa-apa deh,"

"Hah enak aja dasar kau ini,"

**Deg**

Aku merasa jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak, entah ini benar atau tidak. Tapi aku merasakan sesuatu hal yang tidak asing mengenai mitos ini. setelah kupikir-pikir sepertinya hari ini adalah malam bulan purnama ke dua—berhubung aku suka memerhatikan langit. Aku jadi agak penasaran mengenai kebenaran berita itu. Kuharap mitos ini sungguhan, eh?

Aku melajutkan kembali langkahku menuju ruangan Tou-san, ada sesuatu hal yang harus kuperjelas dengan Tou-san tentang adanya 'hal itu'.

**Brakk**

"Oh Hinata? Kau—kenapa?" tanya ayahku dengan tampang tanpa ekspresinya sepeti biasa.  
"Tou-san! Apa benar kau—menjodohkanku dengan Naruto?" ujar ku yang balik menanya tou-san ku dengan nada sedikit emosi.  
"Hm..jadi kau sudah tau ya? Apa kau tahu itu dari Naruto?"  
"Ya tadi aku mendengar nya sendiri dari Naruto!"

**==Flashback==**

"Lepaskan aku Naruto!" ujar diriku yang tampak ingin menyembunyikan wajahku seolah tidak ingin wajahku yang memerah dilihat oleh Naruto. Namun Naruto dengan mudahnya menahan tanganku agar tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana.  
"Tidak! Hinata aku...ingin jujur padamu." Ada sedikit jeda dalam ucapan kali ini. sebagai seseorang yang sudah bersama nya sejak kecil, aku tahu bila ada perubahan sedikit pada Naruto. Kuberanikan diirku menoleh kearah Naruto dan kulihat juga ada semburat merah dipipinya.  
"Ju-jujur a-apa Naruto?" Oh shit! Kenapa aku jadi tiba-tiba gagap begini?  
"Aku sebenarnya—selama ini—selalu—menyukaimu Hinata," Semburat merah dipipi Naruto semakin terlihat jelas, mau tak mau dan tanpa sadar muka ku sudah semerah tomat.  
"A-apa?! Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali Naruto? Aku masih belum bisa mencerna sepenuhnya apa yang kau katakan. Tapi aku rasa aku masih belum—" belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kata ku dia menyela dengan sebuah kata yang justru membuat aku shock berat.  
"Walaupun Hinata-chan menolak kita tetap akan bersama kok, kan kita sudah dijodohkan hehe," UAPAAAA?! Oh maaf capslock jebol, umm tapi ini sungguh berita yang mengagetkanku! Aku harus menanyakannya langsung kepada tou-san!

**==Flashback Off==**

"Hum begitu ya tapi kalian memang sudah dijodohkan sejak kalian berumur 7 tahun," aku benar-benar shock kali ini. Sepertinya aku harus tidur cepat malam ini karena begitu banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini.

**XXXX**

Setelah mandi akupun langsung bergegas menuju kasur Queen size ku, tak sabar rasanya mengistirahatkan seluruh badanku. Setelah kurasa badanku mulai terbenam oleh selimut kurasa diriku mulai terbawa kedalam alam bawah sadar.

**Normal POV**

Di tengah malam kelopak mata itu terbuka menampilkan dua buah manik _amethyst_. Tepat malam ini adalah malam kedua bulan purnama, bagai terhipnotis sang gadis bermanik _amethyst_ itu terduduk dikasurnya. Mencoba mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling ruangan, lalu manik itu tertuju pada balkon kamar. Gadis itu berjalan perlahan membuka pintu kaca yang membatsi antara kamarnya dan balkon itu. Menyebabkan hembusan angin musim gugur itu menyeruak masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dia sekarang telah berdiri di balkon kamarnya, menatap sang rembulan yang menunjukkan linkaran sempurna nya yang anggun.

Memori dunia lama yang terkubur tiba-tiba melintas didalam fikiran gadis itu, bila diandaikan bagaikan film dokumenter hidup. Entah kenapa memori masa-masa kelam dunia lama yang telah terkubur itu tiba-tiba bangkit dari alam bawah sadarku. Namun gadis itu sedikit percaya bahwa yang dia rasakan sekrang ini adalah nyata bukan ilusi semata. Liquid hangat mulai mentes dari manik amethyst nya, menyebabkan pandangan gadis itu kian sendu.

**Hinata POV**

"Hime.." teriak sebuah suara yang kukenal dan itu berasal dari bawah sana. Aku mengedarkan pandangan untuk mencari sosok asal dari suara tersebut. Lalu pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah objek hidup itu, aku menatap seorang pemuda dengan manik safir nya yang terkesan sembab seakan sehabis menangis.  
"Naruto-kun—_okaerinasai_.." ujar diriku lembut sembari menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kini aku mengingat masa itu kembali, aku bahagia takdirku menjadi lebih baik. Dan ternyata kali ini benang merah berpihak kepada kami.

_Sebuah Symphony mulai dialunkan_

_Terhanyut piano ini dalam kemelut hati_

_Terasa ada yang janggal namun berbekas_

_Tak lama kusadari inilah symphony yang selama ini kutunggu_

_Symphony yang selalu kukenang dan kubangga_

_Terasa memang ini tiba-tiba_

_Dalam symphony terkadang memang ada falseto nada_

_Namun kunikmati perlahan_

_Meresapi dan kunikmati memori_

_Kudapat dan kuraih kenangan_

_Dan semua hal itu mengajariku_

_Selama hati teguh pada pendirian yang benar_

_Dan percaya bahwa takdir itu bagai symphony_

_Maka jalan keluar terbuka_

_Membentang karpet merah_

_Menjalin sebuah tangga nada_

_Dan suatu titik cahaya itu pun akan muncul_

* * *

**~Owari~**

* * *

Hwahh akhirnya akhirnya! hehe fict nya selesai juga dengan segala kegajeannya xD  
Sepertinya endingnya menggantung yah? Hh biarin lah yang penting selesai dan juga fict ini terkesan terlalu memaksakan alur ya ternyata -_-a  
Nah ruru-chan bagaimana? Apa kau puas huh? :P  
Ini sudah kubuat sesuai dengan pesanan delivery(?)mu, dan oh ya ini fict juga kupersembahkan juga untuk umm err~ siapa ya yah untuk itulah#Plak#  
Siip lah Taka tunggu aja yah reviewnya para reader's, saya sih bukan meminta tapi ini kewajiban anda :P #jduakk#  
Iya iya Taka bercanda -_- terserah kalian deh, tapi sih Taka mengharapkan Kritik dan Saran yang membangun ya—ingat **NO FLAME!** err~ akhir kata...

...

..

.

Review Please :D

.

..

...


End file.
